


in the car, I just can't wait (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Series: First Date (Traduccion) [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Traducción, car makeouts, werewolf kink?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: —Stiles ... ¿estamos aparcando?, —Dice Derek, y Stiles jura que en realidad parece escandalizado.





	in the car, I just can't wait (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [in the car, I just can't wait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/609160) by [HalfFizzbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfFizzbin/pseuds/HalfFizzbin). 



—Realmente no tienes que llevarme a casa, —dice Derek mientras Stiles entra en la reserva. —Necesito correr, de todos modos. Deberías llegar a casa; Le prometí a tu padre...

—Son apenas las diez y diez.— Stiles enciende las luces y escanea el camino, buscando el desvío oculto que encontró el año pasado cuando necesitaba un lugar discreto para sacar una bala de Wolfsbane del hombro de Scott. —Mi papá dijo a las once, ¿no? Además, no necesitas correr. Eres un hombre lobo. ¿No tienes naturalmente, como, fuerza y resistencia loca?

Stiles siente que su rostro se calienta un poco cuando dice resistencia; él quiere creer que Derek no ha escuchado ni olido lo increíblemente excitado que ha estado Stiles en las últimas tres horas, pero sabe que no es una esperanza muy realista.

—Me gusta el ejercicio, —dice Derek, y Stiles pone los ojos en blanco porque, por supuesto, Derek lo hace. —Espera, ¿por qué te estás deteniendo?

—Bueno, si quieres hacer algo de ejercicio, —dice Stiles, apuntando a lo agradable y sugestivo, pero probablemente aterrizando en algún lugar más cerca de oh dios mío por favor pon tu boca sobre mí en este instante.

—Stiles... ¿estamos aparcando?, —Dice Derek, y Stiles jura que en realidad parece escandalizado. —Dios. Todo bien. Sé que las cosas se volvieron un poco intensas en el cine, pero...

—Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué?— Stiles entra en pánico internamente. —¿Estás llevando a algún tipo de discurso sobre por qué deberíamos reducir la velocidad y retroceder, porque no es genial, amigo? ¡Tú fuiste quien me besó!

—Lo sé, —dice Derek en voz baja. Está mirando sus manos, retorcidas en su regazo, y Stiles se pone irracionalmente furioso por el maravilloso barrido de sus estúpidas pestañas largas.

—Y no solo me besaste, —continúa Stiles. —Eso fue como un asalto frontal completo. Ni siquiera sé el verbo por lo que fue eso. ¿Maltrato? ¿Violación?

—¡Oh vamos, no hubo violación!— Insiste Derek, agarrándose nerviosamente a la nuca. —Y lo siento, sé que me dejé llevar—. Se encoge de hombros con un desinterés claramente exagerado, y así es como Stiles sabe que lo siguiente que dice será importante. —Ha sido un tiempo muy largo. Desde que me acabo de... tocar. Porque yo quería. Y tu…

—¿Y a mí?— Stiles debería dejar a Derek fuera del anzuelo, ya que es claramente incómodo como la mierda, pero no puede resistirse a presionar cuando siente una ventaja. —Entonces quieres tocarme, ¿verdad?

—Es que... deberíamos tomarnos las cosas con calma, —dice Derek, y su voz en realidad suena entrecortada, mierda. —Quizás debemos evitar ser... físico. Hasta que cumplas los dieciocho. Al menos.

—Está bien, pero. Joder eso. —Stiles hace que Derek lo mire a los ojos, guiándolo con una mano suave pero mandona sobre su mandíbula. —Sé que eres tú quien se metería en problemas, y no quiero eso, aunque para ser honesto, me resulta realmente difícil preocuparme ahora mismo.

—Yo también, —dice Derek, desviando la vista, y Stiles no puede creer que no se haya dado cuenta de lo nervioso que está Derek por todo esto.

—Está bien, bueno, eso está bien, —dice Stiles, y oh Dios, solo quiere agarrar las manos de Derek y deslizarlas debajo de su propia camisa para sentirlas contra su piel, esto es ridículo. —Entonces, comprometido. Difícilmente sería humano o lógico esperar que deje de besarte, ahora que ya lo hice, así que no acepto esos términos.

—Buen punto, —Derek suspira y suena como rendirse. Stiles sonríe victoriosamente, deslizando su mano para descansar en la base de la garganta de Derek, sintiendo el pequeño ruido que hace Derek como una vibración contra su palma. —Solo besos, por ahora.

—No es como si un beso fuera a matarnos, —Stiles corrige. —Y, por cierto, siéntete libre de destrozar mis asientos, estoy seguro de que valdrá la pena.

—Joder, —dice Derek brevemente, y se inclina hacia delante tan rápidamente que se engancha en el cinturón de seguridad que se olvidó de desabrochar.

—Oh, Dios mío, sin problemas.— Stiles cae de espaldas contra su asiento, riendo impotente. —¿Cómo convencer a todos de que eres tan genial? Eres un nerd.

Derek se quita el cinturón de seguridad y entorna los ojos. —¿A qué distancia está tu asiento?

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?—. Stiles se desabrocha el cinturón y se quita la chaqueta, mirando los brazos de Derek tensarse contra su camiseta mientras se quita la chaqueta. —No retrocede más allá de esto.

—Bien, —dice Derek, y de repente está en Stiles, sosteniéndolo contra el asiento mientras aprieta su cuerpo frente al volante. Él termina básicamente en el regazo de Stiles, una rodilla apoyada entre los muslos de Stiles y la otra equilibrándose al lado del cambio de marchas. —¿Todavía puedes respirar?, —Pregunta, arrastrando sus labios detrás de la oreja de Stiles mientras deja que su peso se asiente más firmemente contra él. —¿Soy demasiado pesado? ¿Es esto demasiado cerca?

—Sí, —gime Stiles, poniendo las manos en las caderas de Derek y dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás. —Quiero decir. No. —Mueve su cuerpo, presionándose contra Derek con avidez. —Mi pierna se entumecerá pero no me importa, no me importa, Dios mío. Ven aquí.

—Ya lo estoy, no puedo estar más cerca que esto, —señala Derek, cepillando unos ligeros besos intermitentes a través de la boca de Stiles que no hacen nada para aliviar el calor urgente bajo su piel. —Mmph, bien. Tu colonia ha desaparecido. Hueles increíble.

—Oh, wow—. Stiles salta un poco cuando los dedos de Derek rozan la piel desnuda de su espalda, y se inclina un poco para darle más espacio. —¿El volante no se está clavando en tu espalda?— Jadea, inclinándose desesperadamente por más de los labios, la lengua y los dientes de Derek.

—No lo sé. Probablemente. —Derek lame un punto en lo alto del cuello de Stiles, justo debajo de la línea del cabello, y sus dientes se sienten un poco más afilados de lo estrictamente natural.

—Colmillos, —Stiles chilla, colocando sus manos en los costados de la camisa de Derek e intentando valientemente controlar su respiración. —¿Es... eres tú...

—Lo siento, lo siento—. Stiles siente que los colmillos se retiran de su piel, y trata de no hacer un ruido decepcionado. —Puedo controlarlos. Yo solo... se me olvidó. Por un segundo.

—¿Seguro?— Stiles se da cuenta de que está ignorando cada conferencia de sexo seguro que alguna vez ha tenido al pedir esto, pero no va a dejar que eso lo detenga. —Quiero decir, tu lobo ha salido? ¿Solo un poco? ¿Es posible convertirme accidentalmente?

—Yo.. Stiles—. Derek retrocede lo más que puede y le da a Stiles una mirada de advertencia.

—Pero se siente bien, ¿verdad?— Stiles aprieta, pasando una mano por el pecho de Derek haciendo que pueda sentir su corazón comenzar a latir un poco más rápido. —Cuando te sueltas? Puedes hacerlo, un poco. Simplemente no pongas tus colmillos en mí y estaremos bien.

—Realmente tienes que dejar de ser tan imprudente, —dice Derek, pero...

—Impresionante, —Stiles respira, estirando la mano para frotar las puntiagudas puntas de las orejas de lobo de Derek entre sus dedos y riéndose ruidosamente cuando Derek hace un maravilloso sonido de ronroneo. —¿Wow en serio?

—Cállate, —dice Derek, sus orejas se ponen rojas. Stiles resopla cariñosamente y envuelve ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de Derek, jalándolo y besándolo lo más profundo que puede. —Nn, sí, —murmura mientras Derek desliza una mano debajo de su muslo y lo levanta un poco, —Esto se está poniendo... peligrosamente cerca de no solo besarse, Derek.

—No puedo evitarlo.— Derek gime un poco contra la garganta de Stiles mientras junta sus cuerpos otra vez. —Sabía que esta era una mala idea.

—Oh, sí, esto es realmente terrible, —se ríe Stiles. Se siente fantástico, presumido y poderoso, y es probable que así tenga la valentía de deslizar sus manos justo en la parte posterior de los pantalones de Derek, gimiendo cuando llegue a la piel. —¿No tienes ropa interior?

—Es... restrictiva, —Derek jadea, y Stiles echa la cabeza hacia atrás y se ríe mientras arrastra a Derek contra su muslo.

—Dios, estoy tan loco por ti, —le dice Stiles, cálido y demasiado honesto en su felicidad, y de repente las manos de Derek se levantan para agarrarse al respaldo del asiento y su cuerpo tiembla fuertemente en los brazos de Stiles.

—Oh, maldición-— Derek se queda sin fuerzas, dejando que su frente caiga sobre el hombro de Stiles. —Lo hice, lo siento.

—Espera, qué... —Stiles se da vuelta, y luego se da cuenta de que puede sentir un punto humedecido, en lo alto de su muslo. —Derek. ¿Acabas de venirte?

—¿Podemos simplemente no mencionar esto otra vez?— Dice Derek contra su cuello. —Te lo dije. Ha pasado un tiempo.

—Oh.— Stiles desliza una de sus manos por la espalda de Derek y en su cabello. —Entonces, ¿no me dan créditos por eso?

—Por supuesto que sí, —Derek suspira de mal humor, y Stiles echa la cabeza hacia atrás por el pelo para poder besarlo.

—Gracias a Dios. Por cierto, es increíblemente caliente, no te preocupes. No te estoy juzgando ni un poquito por correrte en tus pantalones como un adolescente.

—Qué generoso, —dice irónicamente, pero le está sonriendo a Stiles como si ya se hubiera olvidado de su vergüenza. —Quieres...

—¡Mierda, son las 10:50!— Stiles empuja el pecho de Derek. —Lo siento, no tienes idea de cuánto lo siento, pero tienes que alejarte de mí ahora para poder conducir.

—Llámame, —dice Derek una vez que ha escalado aStiles, sonando tímido de nuevo, a pesar de que su corrida todavía se está enfriando en los jeans favoritos de Stiles. —Si quieres salir de nuevo, quiero decir.

—No seas estúpido—. Stiles lo besa una vez más, profundo y sucio, y luego lo empuja por el lado del pasajero. —Gracias. Tuve un gran tiempo. Lo siento, tienes que correr a casa con los jeans mojados.

—No, no lo está, —dice Derek, y sus ojos son perversos mientras cierra la puerta.

 

 

—Justo a tiempo, —dice el padre de Stiles desde el sofá mientras Stiles se lanza por la puerta a las 10:59. —Oh, por el amor de Dios. Stiles, pareces que te has frotado la cara con una lijadora.

—¿Oh? —Stiles se dirige furtivamente hacia las escaleras, sosteniendo su sudadera con capucha cuidadosamente en el frente de sus pantalones para ocultar la mancha húmeda. —Estaría mucho peor, si le hubieras asustado a Derek para fuera un completo caballero, muchas gracias, papá.

—De nada, —dice su padre, volviendo a su libro.

—Se supone que debo disfrutar de mi juventud con un abandono imprudente, —le grita Stiles mientras sube las escaleras, —y lo estás arruinando.

—No te olvides de usar el hilo dental, James Dean, —responde su padre, sonando extremadamente satisfecho.

Stiles se baja a sus boxers y salta a la cama, sacando su teléfono de su bolsillo antes de arrojar sus jeans a través de la habitación.

Amo tus orejas de hombre lobo, le envía mensajes a Derek, y luego salta cuando su teléfono hace una respuesta menos de un minuto después.

No eres normal, dice Derek, y se ha aferrado a una imagen sobreexcitada y borrosa de sí mismo, todavía en el bosque, medio cambiado y apuntando a la cámara con una mirada de sufrimiento sin embargo innegablemente afectuosa.

Gracias, voy a usar eso para masturbarse, Stiles responde, y se ríe alegremente cuando su teléfono comienza a sonar de inmediato.


End file.
